Halo Chronicles:The Redford Trial
by JC Lane
Summary: takes place before the halo series.a UNSC commander is arrested after damaging a Pelican.the UNSC see him as another tool of war but the Covenant have other plans for this man.nearly completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Commander Joseph P. Redford had cost the UNSC millions after he stole a Pelican craft from Airway Carrier 148. He had no excuse to provide when he was arrested. Other UNSC commanders were also blamed for not watching one of their own men. The Covenant assault on the carrier left Redford no choice but to try and escape, yet he had no experience with Pelicans. There was not much evidence given against him, even so, Judge William Onega put up a fierce debate in the first court proceeding. Redford was released until the next trial which was 19 days away. He was stripped of his position and was left to roam with no defence so to the civilians, he was just another resident of People's Creek.

Earth had been at war with the Covenant for decades and well over 30 million 

soldiers had lost their lives. It was indeed the bloodiest battle mankind had ever experienced. This was not humans against humans; it was humans against aliens, fierce aliens that were relentless killers. New weapons and vehicles had to be constructed to even survive the kind of gear that the Covenant was using. Super-soldiers had to be created to compete with the massive Brutes that faced them. These soldiers were labelled as Spartans. They had the same battle instinct as standard UNSC soldiers but were genetically superior in terms of aim, speed and strength.

Redford helped design the Spartan army when he was just 19 years old. He passed his exams and went on to Military School, quickly passing up the ranks to a Major. It was his idea to construct super-soldiers to rival the Covenant's Brutes. Five years later, when he had 

reached 24, the Spartan army was complete. However, his luck changed after his father died in the war. He became a drunken lowlife, being kicked out of the military for 3 years. When Redford returned and he was all sobered up, he continued to work on the Spartans, finishing the second prototype known as Spartan-II. This success brought him to the attention of the commanders, and they soon offered him their equal rank. He gladly accepted and was the youngest commander of the UNSC army, aged 31.

The war raged on. Redford became increasingly anxious, even to the point where he feared his own men. And then the tragic day happened, the assault on Airway Carrier 148. On board were over 200,000 soldiers, 10,000 Warthog jeeps and 50 Pelicans. The carrier was colossal, bigger than any command base of UNSC property. So the Covenant saw 

the opportunity to attack it. All 200,000 men were killed, except for Commander Redford because he was at the Intel room, which was at the back of the carrier. Nobody knew why the Covenant wanted to hijack it. Maybe it was the new Warthogs or the Pelicans. Redford managed to escape by sneaking past the Brutes and Grunts. Then, without any of them knowing, he hid away into the last remaining Pelican and flew into the sky, killing some Grunts in the process.

Later, the UNSC caught the Pelican flying into Covenant territory and decided to shut its engines down. Redford had to control and had to parachute to safety where he was captured by UNSC marines.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been 20 hours since the first trial and Redford's lawyer had a tough case on his hands. He tried to state that Redford was only trying to escape but Judge Onega was quick to deny it, claiming that UNSC troops were in the vicinity and that Redford could have sent a distress call to them. Commander Jenkins was also present in the court room. He taught everything he knew to Redford and was his mentor, yet he still believed that it was a foolish mistake that Redford made. Redford himself had been quiet all the way through; knowing that anything he said could be turned against him.

Back at his house, the disgraced commander sat by his working desk, a carefully labelled sketch drawing in front of him. It was signed Spartan-III. He had begun work on the third 

prototype model but soon enough, the bin filled with crumpled up pieces of paper. Redford's headache was not assisting him either.

When he finally got some, UNSC marines burst through the door of the house and he was awoken. They claimed there was a Hunter on the loose. At that very moment, a Hunter came crashing down from the attic. It seized Redford by the neck and jumped away from marine fire. They were amazed that the Covenant had just kidnapped a commander. Obviously, the Prophets (supreme leaders of the Covenant race) did not wish Redford to stand trial.

Of course, the Covenant could have also wanted Redford for interrogation and maybe he would tell them the plans for a third generation Spartan. This brought fear and panic to the other commanders of the UNSC. Soon enough, 

Commander Hart, Commander Jenkins and Major Emile gave the orders to search for the Hunter and Redford. However, the search was in vein, because they had already found the rotting corpse of the Hunter within 5 miles of Redford's house, yet Redford himself was nowhere to be seen.

Near an unmarked underground lab, a Spartan-I handed over a dossier to a dazed Commander Redford.

"Master, we have created a speech for you concerning the trial," he spoke.

"Who...who are you?" Redford questioned, clearly still confused.

"I'm Sergeant Byrne, 1st Spartan control," Byrne replied.

"Did you save me?"

"Yes, me and Morales did."

"Are there any Spartan-II's with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Morales stepped out of the shadows. He glared at Redford and slapped him round the face.

"What the fucking hell was that for?" bellowed Byrne.

"He tossed us aside like animals. Apparently, we're no longer the superior soldiers anymore."

He lent down to Redford's side and whispered something in his ear before going up the stairs, leaving Byrne and Redford alone.

"Sorry about Morales," Byrne apologized.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes. Ever since the second generation Spartan was brought into the world, he considered that you were over with us and that we were inferior soldiers."

Byrne helped Redford to his feet before getting out a cigarette. He offered one with a gesture but the commander refused. The two of them left the lab and took a step outside. Redford realised he was no longer in People's Creek. Without a fuss, he followed Byrne down a spiralling tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At the UNSC command post, Jenkins was anxious about the return of Redford. He had disrespected his old colleague and he figured it would take some special apology to get his friendship back. But Redford didn't return. It had been 8 days since he went MIA and after much searching by troops, Jenkins and Major Emile feared the worse.

"Do you think he's really...? Emile enquired.

"You mean dead?" replied Jenkins.

"Of course."

"Let's just pray for the best then."

A private came rushing in the command room screaming "We're under attack from the Covenant."

Everybody dashed to their posts. Emile said farewell to Jenkins and sped off into the distance. Many troops 

scattered around like mindless wildebeest. The Hornet Brigade arrived and picked up Jenkins so he could escape the command post in one piece. Major Emile figured that he had pushed the Covenant army back far enough to successfully allow Jenkins' escape. The Brutes had different ideas and rammed through the marines. Emile was shot in the stomach, and since he was baring no armour, it tore right through his flesh. He fell to the ground in agony. Three soldiers turned around and saw the major lying in a pool of blood. They carted him away from the scene. One of the soldiers radioed in a paramedic whilst the other two looked for bandages.

"Major. My name is Corporal Ingram," said the guy who was using the radio.

"I'm...fucking...dying!" Emile bloated.

"Sir, remain calm."

"I don't...think you noticed...but I'm...in a...lot of pain. How can I...possibly remain calm?"

The other two left the control room leaving Emile and Ingram alone. There was a chilling silence. Emile started breathing heavily, eventually coughing up some blood. Ingram panicked and ran out of the room screaming. There was no one left to aid Emile. He soon realised he was going to depart from life and saw a magnum pistol close by. Reaching with all his effort, he finally held the weapon in his hand and, without hesitation, pointed it to his face, and then pulled the trigger.

The UNSC marines had struggled to kill the remaining Grunts and Brutes that had invaded the command post. This assault meant that the Prophets believed that Commander Redford 

returned to the UNSC. However, nobody, not even Jenkins knew where Redford was. His mysterious disappearance after escaping the Hunter's grasp left everyone in confusion. Both sides needed Redford for interrogation. There was a chess game going on and he was the king piece, i.e. an essential part of both armies' plans. Redford himself had been caught in the middle of a scheme from the UNSC and Covenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Redford was sitting by a lake watching the fish go by. In his mind, troublesome thoughts were brewing. Sergeant Byrne was by the lake as well. The two of them sat inaudibly. None of the past events could have been considered a conspiracy. The UNSC had been using Redford as a pawn to mess with the Covenant. Byrne did not have the same opinion as all the other UNSC soldiers and Spartans. They wanted to use Redford as a scapegoat against the Prophets and end this war. Byrne knew that the Covenant would not stop at the hands of losing a valuable piece of information. They were meant to fight on, taught to fight on, no matter what the cost.

Redford suggested he commit suicide and end it all here but Byrne believed he had a purpose, and that purpose was to 

help humanity defeat the Covenant and become a hero.

"You can't just take your life and forget about everyone else!" Byrne claimed.

"I have no future if my former allies only want me back to be used as a tool," Redford said.

"A tool?"

"Exactly, a tool of war."

"We're all tools of war, even the women and children."

"Well I'm certainly no warrior, or hero."

"Maybe, but then we must fight for what we believe in."

"Humanity can burn for all I care" and with that, Redford left with a look of annoyance. Byrne realised there was no changing in him. After washing his 

scar in the lake, Byrne returned to the lab where he saw Morales.

"The Commander's gone crazy," Byrne supposed.

"So you finally realise?" posed Morales.

"He just needs some time to rethink everything through."

"We don't have the time."

"What do you mean?"

"At the same time you were talking to Redford, I got a distress signal from Command Post Seven. Major Emile and many others have been slain."

"Jesus Christ! We better move out."

With that, the two Spartans marched out of the lab, gathering up any other soldier in the premises. After managing to find everyone they can, Morales and Byrne knew that they were in trouble. 

All the searching around the lab cost them valuable time and they had only found 10 UNSC men. It would have to do.

Redford returned to Command Post Seven with a despair expression on his face. The place and been completely obliterated. He climbed some ladders until he reached the top floor, where Commander Hart was waiting for him.

"Returned at last," he said in a cold voice. "Where'd you get the nerve to walk out on us?"

"Sir, let me explain," Redford pleaded.

"I've talked to Commander Jenkins and we've come to a decision. You're now an official enemy of the UNSC."

"But Sir?"

"Enough. There is a Pelican waiting for you around the back of the building. 

You will be taken to a state prison under UNSC command."

"Sir, just let me explain."

Hart was certainly in no mood for small talk. He pointed to the back door and grunted. Redford collapsed.

"What's the matter, not man enough to go to prison," seethed Hart.

However, Redford had not broken down in despair. He began to laugh manically, eventually standing up again. His eyes were redder than blood. Hart jostled backwards, stumbling on something. Redford leapt and strangled Hart to the floor. Suddenly some marines came bursting through the back door.

"OPEN FIRE!!" one of them yelled.

Thousands of assault rifle bullets came hurtling towards Redford. He stepped off Hart and ran off into the shadows. 

Although the marines were pretty responsive, they had not arrived quick enough to save Commander Hart. He had been choked to death by the possessed Redford. Now, the UNSC only had one commanding officer left and there was no time to recruit. The rest of the squad were dispatched to search for Redford. Others vied to stay back and help cremate Hart's corpse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a dark stormy night, the usual moody tone going around. Sergeant Byrne tried to light his cigarette but to no avail, as the rain kept spitting out the ash. He eventually gave up and headed indoors to speak with Morales. Both of them were fully aware that Redford had killed Hart in cold blood. Morales thought he must've been told by the Hunter to do it but Byrne turned that excuse down within a second.

Meanwhile, the Covenant was hard at work, building more Phantom spacecrafts at a constant speed. The Prophets looked down upon the construction with true pride. Their plan had been executed perfectly. 'Subject Bio-Redford' had been a huge success. The Prophet of Truth grinned with pleasure.

"Our plan to possess that Redford person proved to be quite the smart idea," he said to the other two.

"We can finally overcome the human race," the Prophet of Mercy alleged.

Redford slowly calmed himself down. He knew he had run far enough from the search parties. His heart beat returned to usual pace.

"WHAT HAVE I BECOME!" he screamed.

Dashing to a nearby lake, he washed himself off and began to feel human again. A strange image filled his head. He was killing Commander Hart though he didn't realise it was true and actually happened. The effects had worn off.

At a nearby Pelican control base, Commander Jenkins was assessing blood samples of Hart's corpse. He had indeed been strangled intensely. Grief soon 

took over. Jenkins could not believe his former colleague had become same whacked out murderer with a death wish. Maybe it had something to do with the kidnapping. Maybe the Hunter had injected Redford with some poisonous virus, a tool of the Covenant, a tool of war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun was setting. Master Chief leant over the cliff side. He wondered what the mysterious murder was about. Two UNSC soldiers were close by, still searching for Redford. They found Master Chief by the cliff side.

"Hey, it's the Chief," one of them gloated.

"Master Chief?" the other one asked.

"Of course it's Master Chief."

"What are you guys doing so far from the base?" Master Chief questioned.

"We're on a covert operation."

"No we ain't, dipshit. Sorry about Foley. He's just been promoted and got all over excited."

"Screw you, Warren." Foley boasted.

"Stop bickering, you two," Chief but in.

"Ok, Chief. Can you help us look for Commander Redford? He's gone rouge."

"I already know. He murdered Hart."

"WHAT!?" both of them shouted.

"Weren't you guys told?"

"No one tells us anything."

"Got that right," Warren said.

A sudden roar filled the air with an echo. Brutes were closing in on them. Master Chief told the other two to start up his Warthog and get going. He then deployed a bubble shield, held up his assault rifle and placed his finger on the trigger. The sun was now hidden and a blanket of darkness fell. Chief turned his flashlight on, which was attached to his armour on the shoulder. Warren and Foley hurried to the Warthog but after many attempts, it would not start.

"C'mon you piece of shit," said Foley in an aggravated voice.

"What's going on?" Warren enquired.

"It ain't going. We're screwed."

"Stop hotwiring it."

"What do you suggest then, genius," a hint of sarcasm when he spoke.

"Ask the Chief if he has the keys."

"And get killed at the same time?"

Foley rushed back to Master Chief and when he reached him, the Chief had a Brute by the neck in his grasp. Foley heard a faint snap. Chief tossed the body of the cliff. He immediately knew that Foley wanted the keys.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you them," he apologized.

"It's ok. Are there any more of those things left?" Foley asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was the last one although we better get going."

Chief and Foley returned to the Hog where they found something horrific. Warren had been attacked and his body was mangled.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Foley screamed. "Who did this? Show yourself."

Redford leaped from the trees and crushed the Warthog beneath him. Master Chief knew it was him and didn't hesitate to shoot. However, the bullets just kept bouncing off Redford's newly acquired armour he stole from Warren. Foley ran off into the woods petrified. Chief desperately wanted to chase after him but he knew if Redford was not stopped, humanity will have a burden on its hands.

After about a minute and a half of non-stop firing, he realised the assault rifle was overheating due to his immense, out of control bursts of fire. With no over choice, he ran into the 

woods, hoping to catch up with Foley. Redford followed, keeping a low profile so his prey would not notice him.

After miles of a mix between running, walking and shuffling, Chief managed to find Foley. He was sitting on a marble rock just outside Havlarch Cave, trembling with fear. His eyes were wide and alert, knowing that Redford could have attacked at any time. Chief paced over to him but Foley got up and went inside the cave.

"What the hell is he doing," thought Master Chief.

Foley had no source of light so he walked through the cave like a blind man, whilst Chief slowly stalked him, trying to figure out what he was planning. Finally, they came to the forked path. There were two ways to go now. One seemed more convincing as it had dim light candles to lead the way 

but surprisingly, Foley took the darker path. Along the way, Chief encountered a couple of corpses of dead UNSC marines. He did not stop to check all the DOG tags as he was still trying to keep up with Foley, who was now in complete darkness and out of the aura of Chief's flashlight.

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the tunnels. It sounded like Foley's voice. Wasting no time, Chief hurried on through the cave until he came to Foley's body. Something was wrong. Foley still had a faint pulse.

Redford leaped from the ceiling of the cave and punched Chief in the face, which caused a slight crack in his helmet. Stunned for a bit, he pulled out his sidearm, a magnum pistol, and then emptied a full clip into Redford. Redford managed to dodge all the gunfire but suddenly stopped attacking 

and jumping around. His eyes returned to normal blue. Chief, surprised at this, pointed his gun away.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Redford pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Chief.

"I'm not possessed anymore."

"Possessed?" The Chief put his gun away and walked over to Redford.

"That Hunter that kidnapped me, he injected me with a virus that makes me start killing humans. It's...out of control, my control."

"Virus?"

"Yes, a virus. I believe the Covenant is involving me in some evil scheme to destroy the UNSC. They probably chose me because the government can't kill me until I stand trial. It would cause political danger and the public would realise that the UNSC are corrupt."

"The UNSC are not corrupt. What's gotten into you?"

"It's true. They were going to send me away to military prison so the Covenant couldn't use me as bait for the war. But before they could, the virus kicked in and made me kill Commander Hart and then those two soldiers just now."

"So, you're innocent?"

"Yes" and with that Redford kneeled beside Foley's body. He checked the pulse, nothing.

"I'm afraid you comrade is dead," he announced.

"Never mind, I need to get you to safety. Some soldier nearby could have heard that scream."

"Leave me be. I'm worthless. The world would be a better place without me. Pass me your pistol."

"Hell no!"

"I'm not gonna shoot you."

"No, you're planning on suicide."

"Just pass me it."

"There is more to life than just this. If you kill yourself now, the UNSC will crumble."

"Their corrupt anyway."

"Maybe, but I'm still one of them."

"Then shoot me yourself. There's nothing left in this world now. My dream of bringing peace back and defeating the Covenant is over."

"You need to stand trial. It's only 17 days away."

"I don't care anymore. I'm sick of being a pawn in the UNSC's conquest for power."

"What do you propose to do?"

"I'm going to destroy the Spartan army, starting with you!"

He pounced on the Chief like a cat to a yarn ball, then pinned him to the ground. Chief struggled but Redford had overpowered him. Luckily, some bullets came out from nowhere and wounded Redford. He whimpered away and two Spartan-I's emerged from the darkness. It was Morales and Byrne.

"Did we make it in time?" Byrne asked.

"Yeah, the Chief is still alive," pointed out Morales. It took the two of them to drag Master Chief out of the cave. As they left, a load roar echoed through the sky. Somewhere inside, Redford was becoming less human.


End file.
